Quincy (The Last Stage)
Agent Quincy was the codename of Belmont Mercer, a deceased United States Special Detachment operative and a major character in the first two story arcs of The Last Stage. He was a special forces operative who moonlighted as a Detachment agent and was largely considered to be the "muscle" of the group due to his tendency to go up against paranormal threats head on. He played an instrumental role in neutralizing The Abstract Concept of Hate during Operation Watershed and was killed by the Seattle Rabisu towards the end of Operation Truthless while he was receiving medical attention for his neck wounds, making him the first causality Cell Q faced in the story. Quincy was portrayed by Jon Matos of NatOne Productions for seven episodes until the character's death in A Good Agent. Background The only thing known about Quincy's past before he joined the Detachment is that he had a younger sister named Anne-Marie who was violently raped and impregnated by an unknown assailant. She was understandably hesitant to keep the baby at first, but decided to go through with it when Quincy promised to help raise the child. She gave birth to a healthy daughter named Isabella and struggled to care for her even with the tremendous amount of support she received from her brother. Years later, Anne-Marie was targeted by Subject STALKER, who repeatedly stalked her until he finally kidnapped her, leaving Quincy as the sole guardian of Isabella. As time went by, he grew terrified of the possibility of the Smiling Man coming back for his niece. This fueled his desire to hunt down and destroy Subject STALKER, which led to his recruitment to the United States Special Detachment. The Last Stage Operation Truthless Following his death at the hands of the Seattle Rabisu, all of Quincy's property and financial funds were inherited by Isabella as part of his last will and testament. He had also prepared a final letter addressed to operatives Patrick and Quinn, his closest friends in the Detachment, asking them to take custody of his adopted daughter. Appearance Contrary to most of his comrades, Quincy preferred to wear casual attire such as dark cargo pants and a t-shirt as opposed to the business suits that U.S.S.D. operatives typically dress in during missions. He had very large and muscular physique thanks to his military training, and never went on a mission without his assault rifle in tow. Personality Quincy was the most impulsive one of the group, earning him the reputation as "the gun that gets pointed at things that need to be shot." He was undoubtedly the most aggressive U.S.S.D operative towards the paranormal and would gladly disobey orders if it meant killing monsters that threatened innocent people. This hostility mainly stemmed from the death of his sister at the hand of The Smiling Man as well as his devotion to his close friends. Nevertheless, Quincy was still regarded as an excellent Detachment agent by his superiors. Patrick personally entrusted him with several important assignments and deeply regretted inadvertently sending him to his death. Quincy was also extremely protective of women because of the fate of his sister and his role as the adoptive father of his niece. This ultimately proved to be his downfall, as he was the one who freed the Seattle Rabisu when it was still possessing Stephany Owens, allowing it to go on a rampage that ended with him being killed. Category:Characters Category:The Last Stage